1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to lifts, booms, and other devices for lifting and hauling loads, and more particularly to a fork lift attachment for a truck and related devices and methods of lifting and hauling loads.
2. State of the Art
In the past, lifts on trucks have included booms, cranes, or tailgate lifts. These booms are generally tall and are not well adapted for placing pallets in residential garages. They often require more than one person in order to be operated safely. Furthermore, these lifts are manufactured with a limited capacity, typically less than or equal to 3,000 pounds. The tendency is to overload the boom and risk failure, damage to property, and possible injury to the operator or others. Users of such lifts are typically not experienced in loading, transporting, and unloading heavily laden pallets. However, with the advent of Home Depot (TM of Homer TLC, Inc.) and other do-it-yourself home product and project stores, the temptation for users to try to handle loads with such lifts is very real. In operating such a lift, maintaining control of the swinging load can be especially dangerous. Hence, devices and a method for home delivery of loads in a range from approximately 200 pounds up to approximately 4000 pounds are needed. It should be noted that currently the state of Arizona, (and perhaps other states), require a CDL license for loads of 26,001 pounds or greater. Additional fees are also required for carrying such loads.
In other applications, such as in roofing of new buildings having high roofs and/or uneven or soft terrain, a telescoping all-terrain fork lift is used. These all-terrain fork lifts are expensive and costly to maintain. Changing the brakes on any fork lift will typically cost around $2,000. Furthermore, non-all terrain fork lifts do not have the capability of going in rough or soft terrain.